A Letter For Bruce
by Xiao Pai
Summary: For Gamewizard2008's contest.Bruce Uno discovers a mysterious letter amongst a pile of useless papers in his locker,and reads it,only to find out that it's in Tagalog!He enlists the help of a KND operative,and finds out things he might not want to know...


**Yay! My first contest!**

**I'm not exactly proud of this one, cause I feel like it has millions of holes in it T.T But I hope it's enough.**

**Disclaimer: KND belongs to Mr. Warburton. Luna belongs to me. Contest belongs to Gamewizard2008.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Another day, another person glaring at me and the other Delightful Children…<em>

These thoughts ran through the mind of 10 ½ year-old Bruce Uno as he and his 'siblings' walked through the halls of Gallagher Elementary School. Sure, they were perfectly behaved, but it didn't give them an automatic pass to the honor roll.

Reaching their lockers, they separated for five minutes to fix up their things before going home. It had been a long day for them, and they simply wanted to go back home and plot the end of the Kids Next Door. Or, at least, Sector V.

Bruce opened his locker to stash in his Math book when suddenly, a truckload of papers fell out of the locker, stacking up into a mountain on top of him.

"You never did clean out your locker, did you, Bruce?" The sandy blonde haired girl, Ashley, murmured. She was throwing out all the scratch papers Bruce had unceremoniously stashed into her locker once his own had been full to the brim.

Bruce dug himself out of the pile of papers, grumbling, "It's those Kids Next Door. They stashed all these papers." He dusted off his sleeves in a huff.

"Uh-huh." The tall brown haired boy, David, smirked. "If it was really the Kids Next Door who stashed them all there, I'll eat Lenny's helmet."

The boy with the helmet on his head, Lenny, instinctively reached up to protect his beloved helmet. "No one touches my helmet." He said protectively.

"I was joking." David said, trying to appease him. But Lenny relaxed only by a hair.

Bruce continued grumbling, sorting out all the papers and tossing the useless ones into the trash can nearby. "Scratch paper… Pop quiz… Scratch paper… Another scratch paper…"

"This will take all day." The girl with plaits, Olivia, otherwise known as Ogie, sighed, her eyes rolling. She leaned against her locker, a bored look on her face.

"Scratch paper… doodle of Lenny bashing Nigel's head… _how did that get there_… scratch paper… pop quiz… violet envelope..." Bruce paused, looking at the item he was currently holding. _What the..?_

Ashley, curious, leaned over and looked at the back of the envelope before smiling smugly. "You never told us you had a girlfriend, Bruce."

"WHAT?" Immediately Bruce's cheeks were tinged with red. " I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Lenny read the back of the envelope before nodding in agreement. "Yes, you do. This letter is from a girl, and you never receive letters from girls."

Bruce flipped the envelope over and read the words, which were written in swirly calligraphy. Immediately, his voice became stuck in his throat. It took him three full seconds to recover and read the words. "To Bruce Uno. _From Night Flower._"

"Night Flower?" Ogie was interested now, her bright blue eyes glittering. "Open it up."

"It might be a trap from the Kids Next Door." David warned.

Lenny rolled his eyes before elbowing David in the side. "Oh, come on, David. It's not every day that Bruce gets a letter from a girl. Go on, Bruce, open it."

Bruce, now very wary of the letter, opened it slowly and holding it out in case it was a bomb. When nothing happened, he took out the sheet of paper and read the words out loud.

"_Para kay Bruce;_

_May tanong ako para sa iyo. Minsan, ikaw ay mabait. Minsan, ikaw ay masama. Bakit kaya? Pare-pareho lang kayong magkakapatid, pero di ko maintindihan kung bakit mayroon kang split personality. Kaya mo ba ito i-explain sa akin?_

_Di ko kaya itong sabihin sayo sa English kasi baka pagtawanan mo lang ako. Magpatranslate ka nalang sa taong marunong mag-Tagalog. Bruce Uno, mahal na mahal kita. Siguro masasabi mo rin na mas marami pa kaysa sa kaibigan. Sana mai-explain mo sa akin baling-araw._

_Mula sa puso,_

_Bulaklak ng Gabi_."

"I have absolutely no idea what that meant." Lenny muttered, his eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher the different language of the letter. It certainly wasn't English, that was for sure.

David drummed his fingers on his locker thoughtfully. "Maybe, just maybe, we could ask that Kids Next Door operative to translate it for us. It sounds like it's in Tagalog."

"Taga-what?" Ashley asked, confused.

"_Tagalog._" David corrected with a smile, obviously pleased that he outsmarted bookworm Ashley in pronouncing the name of another country's language. "That Filipino operative, Flordeluna Martinez? She could help us!"

"But would she?" Ogie asked doubtfully.

David shrugged. "We'll have to hope. Now, come on, I saw her leaving the school three minutes ago! We might be able to catch up to her!"

Nodding silently, the Delightful Children stashed the remaining papers back in Bruce's locker before rejoining themselves once again and running outside, hoping to catch up to Luna Martinez. They were blessed by luck, however, because just as soon as they ran outside the school's main doors, they found Luna and the members of Sector V sitting on the steps, talking. Luna herself was licking an ice cream cone, while the other members were doing things of their own. Abigail Lincoln was enjoying a piece of bubble gum, blowing bubbles with it. Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban were fighting over the last lollipop in Luna's lunchbox, and Hoagie Gilligan was typing frantically into a small device. Nigel Uno was standing on the steps, his back to the Delightful Children. It was apparent they were discussing something important, and Nigel had decided to stand up to prove his point.

"Oi!" Wally jumped off one of the steps to face the Delightful Children. "It's the Delightful Dorks!'

Immediately everyone jumped up, instantly alert and wary. Abby said, "What are you Delightful Deviants doing here? Numbuh Five isn't taking any chances, you know."

"Of course we know, stupid girl!" The Delightful Children snapped. "It's quite obvious you don't trust us! All we need from you is a little translating help."

"I can help! I know English, Japanese, Spanish, and Rainbow Monkey language!" Kuki giggled. Everyone looked at her, their eyebrows raised in a doubtful look before they turned back to each other, glaring profusely.

Wally pointed a finger at Bruce, or, more specifically, the violet envelope. "What's that you've got there, Delightful Dork?"

"It's _Bruce_." Bruce hissed. "And it is none of your business. We simply require the services of your foreign operative to translate this letter."

Immediately, Luna paled when she saw the envelope. She tried to run away, but Nigel and Hoagie blocked her way.

"Going somewhere, Luna?" Hoagie asked, a smug smile on his face.

Luna flinched as Nigel continued, "The Delightful Children simply require your assistance. Why don't you go help them?" The whole of Sector V knew about Luna's crush on the young Delightful, and were all willing to help it move along.

"Fine. I'll help translate, then we'll go home, deal?" Luna stuck out her hand, and Nigel shook it, mouthing the word, 'Deal'.

At this she turned around and faced the Delightful Children reluctantly. "All right. Fork it over."

"Translate it word by word." The Delightful Children ordered, to which Luna snapped, "I'll translate it however I like!"

Growing silent, the Delightful Children looked on as Luna began to translate the letter, her voice craking on some parts.

"_For Bruce._

_I have a question for you. Sometimes, you're really nice. Sometimes, you're really mean. Why? The five of you are always the same,but I just don't understand why you have a split personality. Can you explain this to me?_

_I can't say this in English because you might laugh at me. Just let somebody who knows Tagalog translate this for you. Bruce Uno, I really, really love you. I guess you could call it more than friends. I hope someday you will explain to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Flower of the Night._"

As Luna read, her face grew redder and redder until it was redder than a tomato. Then, without another word, she threw the letter into Bruce's face and ran back to the tree house. The members of Sector V looked at each other, confused, before running after her, calling out her name.

The Delightfuls were left at Gallagher, all of them staring at the letter in Bruce's hands. Then, something clicked in Bruce's mind as he read who the letter was from.

"Night Flower… Flower of the Night… Bulaklak ng Gabi... The letter was written in Tagalog, and the only one who could translate was Luna..." He snapped his fingers as he exclaimed, "This letter was from Luna Martinez!"


End file.
